Hero
by SladeRavenFan
Summary: Oneshot. For qweerlittlefish's B-Day. What is a hero? A hero isn't only someone who's saved lives. Isn't only someone who's helped someone else. Heroes are so much more than that... or maybe even... so much less than you'd expect. Read as the Teen Titans inspire the world. Philosophical fic. Edited 22/4/13


**qweerlittlefish,**

**This fic was written specially for you on your (happy) birthday, the second of August. I realise it may be a bit early or late, but I didn't know when you'd see it with time change and all.**

**Thank you for being such a great friend. Your advice really helps a lot, as does your support and all you do for me. I'll do the same for you, as I've said before countless times.**

**Sorry it's not on KF or BB, but I really cannot write them well.**

**Other readers, please feel welcome to read the fic too, and I apologise if that message made you gag, but I didn't write it for you.**

**I can proudly say I've published this myself, as the amazing fanfiction now allows mobile users to publish.**

...

Hero

Oneshot, for qweerlittlefish's B-Day. What is a hero? A hero isn't only someone who's saved lives. Isn't only someone who's helped someone else. Heroes are so much more than that... or maybe even... so much less than you'd expect. Read as the Teen Titans inspire the world. Philosophical fic.  
...

"_True heroism is remarkably sober, very undramatic._  
_It is not the urge to surpass all others at whatever cost,_  
_but the urge to serve others at whatever cost."_

_— Arthur Ashe_

...

Jump City was always a busy place. Forever present was the constant rush of people, trying to get to work or walking round the city. High school students would lounge on the park benches like their own sofas, as the streets were their second homes. Throughout the day there was never the absence of families in the park, or the Teen Titans always defeating the many villains that demanded their attention. Of course, the latter happened at night too.

However, August 2nd was an exception. The Teen Titans were holding a televised speech to inspire the people of Earth.

People in Jump City made use of their location, either coming directly to City Hall to watch or staying at home. Either way, they relished the fact that they were in the same city as the heroes.

However, that didn't mean the people outside of Jump missed out. Everyone who had a TV gathered eagerly with their family and their friends, sat on the settee to watch and hear their words of wisdom. Everyone who didn't have a TV, well, they still wouldn't miss it. The event was being televised everywhere.

The Teen Titans themselves were stood in line on a wooden stage; rows upon rows of seats in front of them, holding faces that scrutinised their every move. They each had a podium, a microphone attached to it.

The mayor, an old, balding man, stepped onto the stage with a kind smile. He admired the heroes standing beside him.

"I welcome," he began to announce. "Our defenders and much loved heroes; the Teen Titans!" A loud applause met the mayor's ears.

All five superheroes smiled and gave a modest bow, before standing straight and becoming solemn.

Cyborg tapped the mic to test it, then spoke up, eyes showing fierce determination. "Today's speech, unfortunately, ain't about us. The topic is way more important. We, guys, are gonna discuss heroes."

"And by heroes," Raven stated. "We don't mean people like Batman, or those others city defenders like us."

"We wish to discuss what a hero is," Starfire finished.

"As you know, we are the Teen Titans. We're superheroes," Robin started. "We are well known in Jump. You guys know who we are, and what we look like."

"Besides, who could miss us with our costumes? I mean, what is with that? Is there some sort of rule to wear this stuff?" Beast Boy asked, met with laughter. The team leader glared at his teammate, as if daring him to continue.

"No," Cyborg suddenly said. "That brings up another good point, BB. Not all heroes'll stand out from the crowd. Not all heroes'll be easy to spot."

"Yeah, but-"

"- Anyways," Raven interrupted, acting as though Beast Boy had never spoken. "We're superheroes. But why the 'super' in 'superhero'? Because we're super powered?"

"That ain't fair, or true. Some superheroes don't have powers, like Speedy, Batman, and even our own Robin," Cyborg answered. The whole audience nodded, agreeing.

"What is a hero though?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg nodded at Beast Boy's line.

"We know we're heroes, but what do we do?"

"We save the lives of the people," Starfire replied. "We fight the bad guys to protect the innocent people of the city. We risk our own lives to protect the city we love."

"So we show huge acts of courage, making big achievements, which the whole city respects us for," Robin concluded, deliberately.

"That is the basic definition of a hero, ain't it?" Cyborg questioned. The audience nodded.

"No," Raven spoke out. "That is not. It's wrong."

"But what's wrong with it?" Beast Boy responded.

"The word 'hero' is not a word that can be truly defined," Starfire told him. "Everyone's idea of a hero is different, so here we have a collaboration of them all."

"Heroes do perform acts of courage, and make achievements, as well be admired, but the size of it doesn't matter. No matter how big or small the act is, it's still happened," Raven added.

"Heroes are less than you might've thought," Cyborg concurred. "Heroes don't have to fight bad guys, they don't have to be amazing, they don't have to risk their own life or be special."

"Heroes are people who have turned ambition to actions," Robin explained. "By doing that, they're helping others. A hero is someone or a group of people that do heroic actions for others that need it, or because of their beliefs."

"Their heroic actions are voluntary," Beast Boy droned. "People choose to do what they do. They wanna help."

"These people are to be admired. They often take risks that could damage their reputation, life and even their physical or mental health," Starfire remarked.

"Most of these actions usually happen with the hero not expecting any gain or repayment. They do what they believe in for the sake of it," Robin dictated.

"That's a very basic definition of a hero. Someone who takes action for someone else because they wanna help, and doesn't expect anything in return," Cyborg clarified.

"What people don't get though, is that everyone, everyday needs a hero," Beast Boy added.

"For example, if a student was to be bullied in school, they would require a hero to save them," Starfire explained.

"If someone was inebriated and needed to drive, they'd need a hero to save their and the car's occupants' lives," Raven provided.

"It could even be if someone was being forced into an unwanted chat. They'd need saving," Beast Boy claimed.

"When someone's emotionally hurt, they'd need a hero," Robin commented.

"Heroes," Cyborg enunciated. "Are something the world is lacking. If heroes needed a hero, they'd be no hero, right?" The audience all nodded.

"Everyone can be a hero," Raven told the people. "Your family. Your friends. Your siblings."

"You," Beast Boy offered.

"Everyone knows this world is not perfect," Starfire admitted. "Jump City is not perfect. Nothing is perfect."

Cyborg put a hand upon his teammate's shoulder. "But we can come close if we try."

"Be a hero," Robin said. "Make a difference to the world. Start with something small. Work your way up."

"And maybe, just maybe, we can get there one day," Beast Boy dreamily told the audience, who looked at the Teen Titans in awe.

"To a world full of heroes," the team announced.

"To a world full of heroes!" the audience chanted. "To a world full of heroes!"

"Anything is possible," Starfire stated. "So long as you truly believe it is."

...

_Heroes are made when you make a choice._  
_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_  
_You could be a hero - you might save a life_  
_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_  
_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right._

_- Hero, Superchick_

**Eh, I know that might've been a cheesy ending, but get the moral.**

**Think, people. Have you ever been a hero? Who in your life is your hero? What is your definition of a hero? What are the qualities of a hero?**

**Review please, and tell me your views on heroism. Tell me what you liked, and what you didn't like.**

**Happy Birthday, Sophie. In some ways, I think you were a hero to me. It's a busy summer, or winter for you, so I hope you get to read this eventually.**

**~SladeRavenFan**

**And thanks to Tragon for the song idea. Thought I should add it. **

**Edited: 22/4/13 **


End file.
